


Your Biggest Fan

by jonsasnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Short Ficlet, Tumblr Prompts, fanboy jon, idk how to tag, jonsa, jonsa modern au, lol, military jon, sentence starter prompt, vidcon au, youtuber sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsasnow/pseuds/jonsasnow
Summary: “So, Jon, you say you're my most loyal fan? My groupie?”// tumblr sentence starter prompt //





	Your Biggest Fan

“So, Jon, you say you’re my most loyal fan? My groupie?” 

He swallowed hard, cursing Theon for getting him into this mess. If it wasn’t for that scrawny prick, he’d be at home happily working on his latest restoration project for the art house. He really would’ve been _fine_  with not meeting Sansa sodding Stark. 

‘ _Yeah, but you’ve been obsessed with her for forever, so shut up and nut up,’_ Theon had told him when he mentioned that. 

“I, uh… Shit,” Jon said, no more eloquent than a bunch of _lads_  on a stag night. “It’s really not as creepy as it sounds.” 

She leaned back in her chair, smiling. “It sounds pretty creepy.” 

Jon huffed out a laugh, rubbing his neck self-consciously. “Yeah, yeah, it really does, doesn’t it?” He glanced over his shoulder and blushed even harder at the impatient faces waiting in the queue behind him. “Okay, so… I knew your brother a long time ago. He sent me your first video to help get you views and subscribers. At the time, I was stationed out in Afghanistan and… I was having a really bad time. Your video kind of helped, so I kept watching.”

He wished he could map out Sansa’s expressions as they changed throughout his story and commit them to memory. He’d always thought she was beautiful, but seeing her in person and watching her summer blue eyes soften because of _him_ was undeniably one of the most breathtaking things he’d ever seen. 

“You’re _that_ Jon,” she said, and at his confused expression, Sansa chuckled. “Robb used to laugh about how there were a bunch of soldiers overseas watching my videos. I didn’t really believe him.” 

“Ah. Well, it was mostly me.” 

“So, if you’re my biggest fan, which videos do you like better? My makeup tutorials,” she smirked, as her eyes glanced over him, making the flush spread throughout his body. “Or my arts and crafts ones?” 

Jon laughed. It was impossible not to feel lighter around Sansa, but he didn’t know he could feel so _happy_  so quickly. “Definitely the makeup ones.” 

Sansa giggled, as she shook her head. “Well, clearly you _are_ my biggest fan, so to show my gratitude…” She paused, biting her bottom lip in what he recognised as a nervous tell, as she wrote something down on a piece of paper. “You win a one-on-one dinner with me.” Sansa looked up, meeting his eyes, and his heart stuttered. 

“So…” Jon inhaled deeply, mustering his courage, and leaned forward across the table. “Just me and you?” 

“Yeah… Um, is that okay? You don’t have to come or anything. I just thought – well, it’d be nice to get to know my biggest fan and –” 

He placed his hand over hers to squeeze lightly. “Sansa, I’d love to.” 

“Great,” she beamed back. 

God, he was screwed. 

+++++++++++++

**BONUS:**

Sansa Stark‏ – Verified account @ LadySansa  
 _Just arrived at VidCon! Happy 2 year anniversary to my broody man!_

Jon Snow‏ – Verified account @ RealJonSnow   
 _Love you (p.s. I am not broody)_

Amory Jones‏ – @ sansastan   
Replying to @ RealJonSnow @ LadySansa  
 _Omg is Jon going to be at VidCon this year!!!_

Liz Chaudhry‏ – @ MissLiz   
Replying to @ RealJonSnow @ LadySansa  
 _HIS FIRST TWEET AND IT’S TO TELL HER HE LOVES HER I DIE_

Troy Cho‏ – @ FakeAdult  
Replying to @ RealJonSnow @ LadySansa  
 _Is it my turn to meet a youtuber and have them fall in love with me?_

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me @ jonsasnow on tumblr :P come say hi!


End file.
